Dream Weaver
by SapphireRose10
Summary: This is a story about Jeff and Susan, because there aren't any romantic ones! Plz enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I don't own Babylon 5 or any of the wonderful characters. I'm starting this because no one seems to have any stories of this pairing and I wanted one so there :)

"When is the next ship due?" Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova asked the crew, while checking to make sure all the levels were stable.

"Not for another 20 standard minutes ma'am" Lt. JG Corwin responded. "It seems to be a quiet start to the day"

"Good…that means we have sometime…"

Ivanova gasped as someone whispered into her ear. Arms snaked around her stomach, holding her back again the body behind her. Her eyes slowly shut as the person behind her began to place soft kisses on her neck, and down her shoulder, their hot breath making her skin sing. Her hands braced against the consol in front of her as she felt the top of her jacket being undone and zipped down slowly. The hands that were helping to mildly undress her pulled her jacket from her belt and slid under the heavy material, skimming over the white blouse underneath.

It took everything she had to stifle any moans and whimpers that threatened to come tumbling out as the strangers began to soft bite on side of her neck, right above her pressure point. "Tell me what you want Susan"…

"Good Morning. The time is now 0500am, Earth Standard time" Susan sat straight up in her bed and let out a deep growl. Her intoxicating dream had been shattered by that stupid computer alarm system, and she punched her pillow in frustration.

This was the 4th night in a row that she had at a similar dream. She never got to see the person who was teasing her so, but all she knew was that it was someone that she trusted because she never stopped them. Whether the dream took place in her quarters, C&C, the Zocalo, she always allowed them to touch and kiss her.

Grumbling, she got out of bed and threw herself into a nice hot shower, washing away the last bits of that wonderfully haunting dream.

"Good Morning Lieutenant Commander." Commander Jeffery Sinclair said as Susan entered C&C. "Sleep well?"

"I slept. That was the extent of it." Susan responded as she walked over to her consol. She sat down and began her morning check of all the systems.

Sinclair watched Ivanova for a moment. She seemed very irritable and distracted this morning, and rather than attempt to engage in conversation that may end up with him out an airlock, he decided to leave her be for the time being.

"Corwin, check the alien sector. Make sure all the levels are stable, we were having fluctuations yesterday, as well as make sure the air recycling is working in the Blue Sector." Susan commanded, her eyes never leaving her station. She couldn't look around because she may look at him and she couldn't, not after knowing now what she didn't before.

Her dreams were about Jeffery Sinclair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Babylon 5, which is just sad and wrong. Hope this short chapter is alright, I didn't have much time to write, but this part I wanted to have down before I finally pass out :P Enjoy!

* * *

Her shift went on as usual, avoiding the Commander as much as possible. Susan knew her behaviour was ridiculous, but she couldn't for the life of her look at Jeff today. Not after that dream. So she took her lunch in his office, knowing he avoided like the plague, and took every chance she could to leave and do a walk of the station, check in with security. That was her mistake for the day.

After being bellowed into his office, Susan grabbed a seat and sighed before turning towards her security chief.

"How's today been Garibaldi?"

Michael Garibaldi looked up from his screen and took one glance at Susan, before redirecting his eyes again. "Fine, nothing special. Some fights in down below, nothing to big. So…why are you avoiding the Commander?"

Susan's jaw dropped. "I don't know what you…"

"Ivanova, it's my job to know all that is going on in this station, with the command staff as well as everyone else. I can tell you are a bit squirrely today, and you never, ever come to my office and sit. Plus, I've seen you on the cams and you are very watchful of everything and everyone today, like you are avoiding someone. And C&C is your home when you aren't sleeping; you never spend this much time away from it. So spill it." Garibaldi smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"You really are smug aren't you?" Susan snapped, before sighing softly. "Fine…I am avoiding the Commander. You happy now?"

Garibaldi chuckled. "That doesn't answer my question. Why, Susan, are you avoiding Jeff?"

Silence hung in the room for a few moments, before it was broken by Garibaldi's link going off. He hit it "You rang?"

"Michael, have you seen Susan? She hasn't been back to C&C in a couple of hours now and I needed to go over some notes for the next meeting of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds." Sinclair's voice rang through the room.

Garibaldi looked over at Susan who was shaking her head furiously, cheeks now a nice shade of red. "Sorry Jeff, no haven't seen her. But I'll send her your way if I do."

"Thanks Michael."

Susan let out a sigh of relief at looked at Garibaldi. "Thanks for that."

"That wasn't for free you know, it's gonna cost ya." Garibaldi smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You, are disgusting Michael. Not a snowballs chance in hell would I ever sleep with you. No offense, or offense, which ever works" Susan rolled her eyes.

"Uh not at all what I meant, but give my ego a second to heal, you viper." He snarled, before smirking again. "You are going to tell me why you are avoiding him, or I am going to tell him where you are. And if you leave, I will use my sources to make sure he runs into you without you having any idea he's coming. Now, that would be funny. So like I said before, spill."

Susan growled and looked at Michael sternly. "Fine, but if I find out that this leaves this room, you will not live to see the end of the day, got it?"

Garibaldi's smirk wavered and he nodded, knowing how serious she really was. Susan told Michael about the dream that she had, and the others that had proceeded. He sat there smiling wider and wider as she explained, knowing she was leaving any of the juicy bits out, and when she was done he started laughing.

"You know Garibaldi; you are such an ass sometimes." Susan snarled as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Susan, do you even get why I am laughing?" His tone had taken a softer feel which caused Susan to spin around.

"Because you are a jackass?"

Michael leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat. "I am laughing because it has taken you and your subconscious this long to realise that you are in love with Jeff."

"I…what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own B5. This chapter is still on the short side but I am trying to write when I have the free time, so at least its something!

* * *

"You can't tell me that this is surprising. Wow…you really didn't know did you?" Michael chuckled. "Susan, you and Jeff have been doing this dance for years now. Even with Catherine around, he still keeps track of where you are more than he keeps track of where the Vorlon is."

Susan stood in shock and silence for a good few minutes before slowly moving back to her chair. Her mind was racing and she couldn't comprehend what he was telling her. There was no way, no way that she could be in love with Jeffery Sinclair. Not that there was anything wrong with him, quite the opposite actually. However, he was no where near the type of man she normally ended up settling for, or the type of man who would even notice her other than in the workplace.

"You have it wrong Michael. There is nothing between Jeff and me, other than a long standing friendship. Maybe I've just been eating something funny, and you are just…no!"

Susan jumped out of her chair again and paced the office before turning towards Garibaldi. "No, and if you say a word…" All she did was point at him but they both knew that she didn't even have to utter the threat.

"Hey whoa, I'm just telling you what I know. And what I have seen, but if you rather be as in the dark as the Narn are, then by all means." Garibaldi put his hands up in surrender.

With one last scowl, Susan stalked from the office and Michael couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh good, there you are Susan. Where have you been? I need you" Sinclair exclaimed when Ivanova walked into C&C, causing her to stop in mid step.

"I'm sorry you what?" Her tone was defensive and she still refused to look at the Commander as she walked over to her console, where Sinclair met her.

"I need you. There is a meeting of the League of Non-Aligned worlds tomorrow and I need you to go over all of the points with me, see if I've missed anything and if there is anything you think we need to discuss. Its nothing too serious but with the election coming up, the alien governments seem to want to make sure that Earth will be on their side." Jeff looked over Susan, his eyebrow furrowing. "Are you ok? Why won't you look at me? I knew I shouldn't have had that lunch. It smelled good, but I bet half of it is in my teeth..."

Susan nervously laughed and rubbed her neck. "No Commander, you are fine. I think…I think I'm getting a headache so its hard for me to focus on anything for too long. When did you want me to look over the notes?"

Jeff didn't believe his second in command but knew that if she was avoiding something, it was for good reason so he decided to let it go. He handed her his folder and smiled. "Its all here, if you could review it as soon as possible I would really appreciate that."

"No problem sir." Susan took the folder and her hand brushed his for just a moment, but in that moment, she felt her face go a deep shade of red. "I…"

"Susan are you feeling alright? No, I don't think you are, you need to go and rest. I'm ordering you to go to your quarters and rest because if I don't order you, you won't do it." Sinclair chuckled and placed a soft hand on her back. "Wow, you are sweating…I didn't know you did that."

Susan mumbled a goodbye and thank you to the Commander before she literally ran from the command deck. Once outside the doors, she had to lean against the wall and calm her pounding heart beat. Even his touch, just his slight touch was making her out of sorts. "This isn't good…it's never good when Garibaldi is right…"


End file.
